


Goddess and the Demon

by DuchessBelle17



Category: The Strain (TV), The Strain Trilogy - Guillermo del Toro & Chuck Hogan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-20 12:00:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11920464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuchessBelle17/pseuds/DuchessBelle17
Summary: This story starts in Ancient Egypt 36 B.C where the legend of Quintus the Demon Gladiator has spread around Cairo, and Queen Cleopatra and her consort have demanded an audience with him, offering their daughter in exchange for him to lead their army to victory.





	1. Chapter 1

  Cleopatra sits in her throne room waiting to hear back from Marc on the status on the troops. Roman troops had already taken almost a thousand acres of crops, at this rate the country would starve if they didn’t act fast.

 

Cleopatra stands as the guards announce Marc’s arrival. “My love, please bring good news”. Marc is not able to hide the stress on his face “I’m sorry darling, Roman Troops are coming closer to our city gates, my general estimates they shall be here in less than 10 days.” Cleapatra sits on her throne, “is all hope lost” she whispers. Marc sits next to her and ushers for the servants to leave them alone. “There is only one hope. I have heard of a man…no not man a demon…immortal….something supernatural….he fights like nothing you nor I have ever seen and he feasts on the blood of the men he conquers in battle”. Cleopatra narrows her eyes at Marc, “our troops are falling…and you bring me a tale of a demon gladiator….” Marc takes Cleopatra hands “the men who have told me of him were reliable sources, they have no reason to tell tales…I believe them”.

 

Cleopatra realizes that whether or not Marc has gone mad, they are left with no options. If the Roman troops continue to advance she will have to get her children to safety out of the city, her and Marc would stay, never giving Octavian the satisfaction of taking the crown from them. “Lets imagine I believe you about this demon gladiator…how we would find him…..and most importantly what would we pay him in….blood” Cleopatra laughed. “I have heard that he stays high in the mountains across the Nile…there is a Monastery there, apparently he lives among the monks…” Cleopatra raised an eyebrow….”fine write to him….and payment?” Mar looked down…”I’ve heard….he enjoys the blood of virginal women” Cleopatra raised both eyebrows….”well…shouldn’t be too hard to find a virgin sacrifice around here”

  

“My love…the blood of a virgin may gain his audience….but the blood of a virgin princess…royal blood would convince him to fight for us” Cleopatra jumped up suddenly outraged, she’d been humouring Marc but this was too far…selling her youngest, her only unmarried daughter. “You want to sell our child…you want to sell Tatia!” “Of course not! Just give him some of her blood…” Marc said, trying to keep his voice under control and make the proposition sound as normal as possible.

 

Cleopatra stomped out of the throne room, while Marc went to work on a letter.

* * *

 

FIVE DAYS LATER

 

The Order of the Monastery was a particular fascination to Quinlan. The monks had welcomed him because his existence proved that demons were real, and if evil existed then good and purity must also exist. They didn’t seem to fear him, yet their quest for learning and understanding had them welcoming Quinlan into their place of peace

 

They gave Quinlan a warm cot, and a cup of blood, in exchange for his tales and his wisdom. Quinlan liked the Monastery because it was secluded, while crossing the water had been painful the journey had been worth it. Quinlan felt peace.

 

When a letter arrived for Quinlan, he thought it curious, who would be writing to him. Reading the letter he quickly discarded it. He didn’t desire to fight the humans battles anymore. Later that night the Abbot, called Quinlan into his office. Quinlan smelled the fresh blood as soon as he entered the office. Quinlan picked up the cup and swirled it around, he missed the blood of the drunken romans. The Abbot appeared from another door holding a glass of water and a bowl of hot soup. “I have heard about your letter from Marc Anthony….Rome and Egypt have been fighting for years now, but it has escalated to a new high.” “Abbot I thought you didn’t concern yourself with the politics of men…” Quinlan said then elongating his stinger and drinking the wine. “Quintus….while I dedicate my life every day to understanding what purpose God has for me…I will not be able to continue it if this war does. If Rome takes Egypt our monastery is on the coast…Roman soldiers will storm our place of peace and take down our prayer hands and replace them with their gods. I’m asking you as a favor…take to battle once more.”  Quinlan pondered the request, the monks had been good to him, he didn’t want to see this place fall. He excused himself from the Abbot’s office and began to pack his things.

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Cleopatra walked into her daughter’s room. Tatia was sitting by the balcony reading. Cleopatra sat beside her and placed a small case on the top of her forhead. “My darling, how was your day”. Tatia almost 21 years old, tried to contain her sarcasm from her mother’s greeting, it made Tatia feel like a child, while she watched all of her other siblings grow up, marry, and have children of their own, Tatia was still here, in her childhood bedroom, getting kissed on the forhead by her mother.

 

“I’m fine mother. Tell me, what of the war” Cleopatra gave a weak smile…”my sweet Tatia let your father and myself worry about the war”. Tatia got up from her seating place and ran to her desk, she pulled papers and began to show her mother. “I’ve read from the palace ambassador’s reports that Octavian is only pursuing this was for his sister…I’m sure if you send an ambassador with an offer-“. “Stop it Tatia, you shouldn’t concern yourself with these things. Your brother will be Pharoh one day, and your two older sisters will be in the palace handling these matters. You get to be a princess…my princess…marry have beautiful children and…” Cleopatra began to tear up, this fantasy she’d hoped and prayed for her children might not ever come true. The first thing the roman soldiers would do is slaughter every member of the royal family….Tatia might be taken as a consort, shes unmarried…untouched….beautiful. With her tan skin, long dark hair and brown eyes, she was a replica of Cleopatra herself some 2o odd years ago. Tatia touched her mother’s cheek, she knew the war wasn’t going well. She also despised this picture her mother had painted for her future life. She wanted to be involved in the political process, she wanted to learn to fight just like her other siblings….she wanted to do more….to be useful. “Its alright….I’m sorry to upset you…I just want to be more than a princess…I want to be useful…” Tatia said softly.

 

Cleapatra looked at her daughter softly. “Darling….if you truly want to useful….there is….there is….someone…your father and I think could help us with the war….meet with him…make him feel comfortable…” Cleopatra’s last words trailed off. Tatia replayed her mother’s words over and over until it clicked. “You want me to sleep with him!” She exclaimed. “No darling…it’s a rather delicate situation. He is an immortal…remember the tales my brother would tell you about…men who never die because they feast on the blood of others…” “You sound insane right now mother! You’d like to feed me to a monster is that whats happening right now??” Tatia paced around the room. The war had did a number on everyone but she never thought her mother would descend into madness.

 

“My darling, I at first did not believe, but this morning he showed himself at our doors….we believe we have a chance now. Just some of your blood, darling…you’ll give it to him and then he will fight for us…protect us. Do it for the country.”

 

Tatia stopped her pacing. “He is here? This demon is here?” Cleopatra nodded softly tears in her eyes. No one but your father, his guard, and myself know of his arrival. Tatia suddenly went from shocked and confused….to curious and intrigued…she’d give this demon her blood…but after he fought in the army, she’d get him to take her with him. So she could shed this title of princess and go live the life she wanted to.

 

 

Quinlan sat in a large elaborate room, a huge book shelf was on the right, and sculptures of Egyptian Gods were placed in every corner. The room looked as if it could be a place of worship. Across from him sat Marc Anthony. Sipping wine and explaining to him the current status of the troops.

 

Suddenly the doors opened and Cleopatra walked in followed by a young girl. Her brown skin and long dark hair was very alluring. She was pretty short for an Egyptian woman. Her body was a little curved, yet soft and innocent. She looked so pure.

 

Since living among the monks it had been a few years since Quinlin had taken a woman to bed. This little Egyptian seemed to peak more than his hunger.

 

Cleapatra was the first to greet Quinlan. “Mr. Quinlin, I’d like to present to you our daughter…Princess Tatia…Tatia say hello” Quilan sized the girl…expecting her to tremble in his wake…instead she pushed past her mother and greeted him. Not timidly, but also not very kindly, as if she knew a secret about him no one else knew. Interesting…Quinlan thought.

 

“Darling, how about we leave Mr. Quinlan to get better acquainted with Tatia.” Cleapatra looked nervous, she obviously wasn’t as eager as Marc Anthony to sell their daughter in hopes of winning this war. Quinlan was a bit disgusted, he only accecpted the invitation to fight as a favor to the monks. While virgin blood is quite delicious, Quinlan wasn’t moved by the promise of the virgin princess’s blood.

 

Cleapatra reluctantly let go of Tatia’s hand and followed Marc Anthony out of the room. Tatia unexpectedly quickly took a seat beside Quinlan, as if she been in anticipation to finally be alone with him.

 

Quinlan turned his head sideways studying her. “Aren’t you afraid little Egytptian” Tatia laughed a little “Little Egyptian” Tatia rolled her eyes. “My parents want you to fight, in order for you to fight…you want my blood correct” Quinlan softly nodded. “How about you offer you something better than my blood….gold” Quinlan was intrigued, he’d thought he’d drop by, sip on a princess, maybe bed a maid or two fight the Romans and trek back to the monestary, but now it seems the little Egyptian had other plans. “Why gold? I promise it wont hurt, youll barely feel a thing” Quinlan whispered a little too softly. It made Tatia squirm with an unfamiliar feeling. Even though she’d just met him she was starting to feel a pull towards him. “Because in exchange for all the riches in this kingdom, when you fight the Romans, if you are victorious, I want you to take me away from Cairo. I don’t desire to be a princess…”

 

“What do you desire?” Quinlan asked, once again causing a shiver to run up Tatia’s spine. “Not this…I want more than these palace walls. I want….adventure” Quinlan smiled, not a joyous one, but one of pity. “Little Egyptian, I can guarantee you that what lies beyond those walls is not adventure, its war, starvation, sickness, loneliness, just about everything but adventure.” Tatia straightened herself in her chair placing her hands on the table, “I don’t care…I just want to get out of here….I need more…I need my life to mean something” Quinlan was in a curious mood so he decided to humor the girl and told her “deal”. Even though his plans had not changed after he met the Romans in battle, which he knew he would win, he knew the Romans weaknesses, he’d go back to the monestary , back to peace.

 

Tatia smiled as they shook hands. “Oh I suppose I should offer you my blood” Tatia said nervously. While Quinlan wanted to taste her blood, he suddenly felt as if he shouldn’t. He’d been intrigued by the girl and he was afraid that if he tasted her blood, he’d want more and end up making her a virgin no more.

 

“Not tonight” Quinlan said briskly and got up from his chair and left the room. A servant was waiting there to show him to his rooms, and with a message from Marc Anthony that they would meet at dawn to discuss battle strategies. He looked at the servant, she looked more like the traditional Egyptian woman, tall statuesque physique and long black hair….she would do just fine for the night.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Quilan met with Marc Anthony and his generals. While the generals were a little fearful of Quinlan, as soon as Quinlan started laying out Octavian’s battle plans their fears and apprehensions soon floated away.

 

Later that day Quinlan traveled the front line and fought the Romans head on. With in hours the Romans were retreating, and Egypt was able to take back most of their lands.

 

That night Quinlan was given a hero’s dinner and offered young maidens from the city as his prize. Quinlan was quick to tell Marc Anthony not celebrate so prematurely. “Octavian will soon hear I’m on the battlefield. He will prepare his men, with solid silver weapons that could weaken me. We will need to put the rest of the battle plan into action soon.”

 

For the coming weeks Quinlan fought at the front line during the day and slept in the palace as an honored guest. He wanted to make the most out of his time in Cairo before he got back to the monestary. While the cot they provided was small and warm, the large canvas feather bed had its perks as well.

 

Meanwhile Tatia was planning her escape. She’d already gone into the royal safe and slowly started taken bags of gold and jewels. She also started working on a back story for herself. She wanted a completely new identity. During this time Quinlan would find her at night in the palace gardens reading a book or brushing her cat’s fur. They would have small conversations about what she was reading, places she’d like to visit, why she thought palace life was so miserable. Quinlan was deeply intrigued by her. He’d never met a woman so open minded and determined before.

 

One night Quinlan was tired from battle, and while he had fed, he was hungry for something more. He found her at her usual spot in the gardens, looking at the flowers by the fountain. She saw him approach and smiled.

 

“You know, I had almost forgotten that there was still a payment of your blood owed to me” Quinlan said in a questioning manner. Tatia stood, very surprised, this whole time Quinlan had been spending time with her he’d never asked for her blood. “I suppose so” Tatia said softly. She leaned to the side exposing her neck as Quinlan sat beside her. “Not here” he said lightly touching her neck, causing Tatia to shiver, in all this time she and Quinlan had never engaged in physical contact and his touch made her feel so small and vunerable…something only a true predator could do. “Here”, Quinlan said touching her thigh. Causing Tatia to blush.

 

Tatia looked around for anyone in the garden, it was getting late, most of the servants were retreating to their quarters, her siblings and their spouses never even came on this side of the palace, and her mother and father were probably asleep. “No one is here…no one will see” Quinlan said a little bit more seductively than intended.

 

Which caused Tatia to blush even more, if he was just taking her blood why did he make it sound so sexual.

 

Tatia slowly pulled up her gown exposing her thigh. Quinlan rubbed the outside of her thigh and then began to rub the top and then the inside. Tatia couldn’t seem to catch her breathe, she wasn’t fearful, for some reason she trusted Quinlan, but instead she was nervous, she’d never been touched like this by anyone, let alone a man.

 

Quinlan elongated his stinger and began to drink from the inside of Tatia’s thigh. At first she felt slight pain and then suddenly she felt some type of euphoria overcoming her. The sensation was foreign but welcomed. Quinlan suddenly found his arms on either side of Tatias hips to hold her in place because she seemed to be sliding off of the fountain. Her blood was just as expected, delicious, unmarred by sickness, alcohol, or pregnancy.

 

Quinlan was lost in her, then suddenly he felt her heart began to slow and he stopped drinking, retracting his stinger. He looked up at Tatia who seemed to be dizzy but she had a smile on her face. Strange little Egyptian indeed. He picked her up, wrapped her thigh in a bandage and carried her quietly to her room. Lying her on the bed he began to pull the cover over her when she grabbed his hand.

 

“Stay” she whispered, that smile still on her face. “Not tonight little Egyptian”. But she continued to hold onto his hand. Quinlan weighted his options, she was given to him as a gift or reward by her parents. But she was an innocent. “Stay with me” she whispered again. Quinlan removed his shoes and slid into bed with her. “I suppose, since you asked so nicely” Tatia laughed. He wasn’t sure if she had completely recovered.

 

Whatever other thoughts Quinlan had stopped when she leaned over and kissed him. Just kissed him, like he was a regular man sneaking into his lovers room while her parents slept. He kissed her back, enjoying the feeling of her lips, he placed his hands on her hips, he liked the feel of that too. Quinlan began to kiss her neck causing Tatia to moan. His fingers then found themselves crawling up from her inner thigh to the folds of her vagina. Tatia’s breath began to quicken, all of these foreign sensations were causing her to have a sensory overload.

 

Quinlan continued to kiss her neck and moved his hands from her thighs to the straps of her dress which he quickly pulled down and discarded on the floor. He wasn’t sure how far he was going to take this, deflowering a princess hadn’t been on his list for today.

 

He began to kiss her breasts all the while rubbing small circles on her arm, she seemed to be extremely nervous. “You should relax” Quinlan whispered as he moved farther down her body. He kissed her belly and worked his way down to her mound. Tatia was trying to keep the sounds her mouth were making under control, so hopefully anyone passing by her room wouldn’t hear.

 

Quilan pressed his lips to her vagina and began a slow lick up and down. Tatia began to scream “Oh Quinlan….Oh….” Quinlan continued to lick and suck until Tatia’s legs were quivering over his shoulders and she was pushing against his shoulders. Quinlan continued to lick until he felt the flood of sweet fluid in his mouth.

When she was able to calm her breathing, Tatia realized she’d just had her first orgasm on the tongue of an immortal. This adventurous life she yearned for was starting already.

 

 When they’d been lying next to each other quietly for some time, Tatia got up and pulled a robe on, suddenly feeling very modest. “I have something for you.” Tatia walked to her bookshelf and pulled some books from the shelf, to reveal a compartment behind the shelf. There she lifted a yellow silk sack, he heard the coins jostle as she removed it. “A deal is a deal…when this war is over, you take me with you”

 

Suddenly Quinlan felt a tang of guilt. This girl was so desperate to escape her life she’d trust him with it. He still was set to return to the monastery, and had been writing the Abbot about his return hopefully within two months.

 

He wasn’t sure how long he could keep up this little charade with her. He hadn’t expected to feel things toward her, yet he’d been too eager to touch every inch of her…kiss every inch…to claim her.

 

Quinlan looked at the sacks in her hand, and began to ponder her offer. “So after the war…you’d like me to stow you away in my bag…and we become traveling partners?” Quinlan asked lightly as he sat up in her bed.

 

Tatia pondered his question. She hadn’t thought this through fully. She wanted Quinlan to take her away from Egypt. She wanted to work as a normal woman, she wanted to travel see new places and people, try new things. But staying with Quinlan hadn’t been something she thought through. The idea of being his traveling companion was appealing. Perhaps they could explore the world together….as friends…more than friends…lovers…Tatia wasn’t sure. Tonight had changed things, and she went from his associate with a business proposition to maybe his… friend…lover?  Tatia’s mind was spinning with emotions.

 

“Perhaps…I just need you to help me leave, I cant just walk out of the palace doors…I’ve never been outside the city gates…so I suppose I need a travel guide of sorts….so yes traveling partners we shall be” Tatia walked back over to Quinlan and sat beside him.

 

“Deal” She said extending her hand to his. Quinlan looked at her hand and then into her face. He saw an innocent young girl with big dreams who thought she understood how the world worked. To her…even with a war going on, life was still beautiful and full of possibilities. But Quinlan had seen darkness…his fighting with the Master and the Ancients had taught him that. What really mattered in this world was safety and security.

 

“Little Egyption….while I don’t understand your reasoning for wanting to leave Cairo…I will honor our deal and take you with me when I finish this war…travel with you for some time, help you find a place where you can be…just Tatia...and not Princess Tatia. But then I have other matters to attend to….so I’m afraid our arrangement wont be a permeant one.”

Tatia nodded understanding. She hadn’t thought anything serious would happen between her and Quinlan…and of course he had his life to get back to.  

 

The next morning Tatia awoke with a small soreness on her thigh where Quinlan had taken her blood. But when she thought of the soreness and blushed remembering last nights activities. She hadn’t known what came over her, the euphoria of Quinlan taking her blood had been such a new, and exciting sensation. She’d wanted more, wanted him to have every inch of her, to make her his. But he’d been a gentleman, after pleasuring her, saying his good nights, and leaving her to sleep…alone.  But of course as her mind began to clear, she realized that Quinlan was here for her blood and money, in exchange for him to fight and sneak her out of the palace. She would be a fool to think that an immortal, as strong and powerful as Quinlan, could want anything us from her.

 

 

 

 

As Quinlan walked on the battlefield he found himself very distracted remembering the taste of the little Egyptian on his tongue. Last night had been quite entertaining.  Perhaps he’d visit the little Egyptian again tonight. Quinlan walked to the frontline, sword in hand, ready to spill blood.

 

Later that day Quinlan and a few of the Egyptian frontline men captured one of the Roman generals and were able to extract information on the whereabouts of the rest of their men. Quinlan was glad, this war would be over within a few days.

  

* * *

 

**Meanwhile in Rome……..**

 

Octavian sat at his desk, reading letters from his generals on the frontline. They were losing, somehow Marc Anthony had been able to get the demon gladiator to fight for Egypt. Octavia threw objects off of his desk in rage.

 

That night Octavian sat at his dinner table alone, studying maps of Cairo trying to find a way he could get his men into the palace undetected.  Suddenly he heard some weird noises in the hallway. The room suddenly gotten cold. Octavian began to cringe he thought Marc Anthony for sure had sent the half demon to kill him. Instead he was met with the sinister face of the Master. “I’ve come for Quintus” the Master said.

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Please R &R….I own nothing**

 

“You should teach me to fight” Tatia said as Quinlan was wrapping her thigh. He’d grown very accustomed to her blood a few nights a week, and Tatia was always more than willing to give.

 

“Why?” Quinlan asked teasingly as her handed her a glass of wine. “Who knows what we…I…might get confronted with. Just how to wield a sword…my mother never wanted me to handle weapons…not fit for a princess she said.” “I suppose…” Quinlan said as they both stared at the setting sun. He had actually begun to enjoy spending time with the little Egyptian.

 

“So…you’ve never told me your story…when and where were you born…you know the basics.” Usually when someone asked Quinlan to tell his tale, he would be annoyed. He liked to maintain the mysteriousness of his life, helped keep the legends and rumors alive and most of all kept things at a minimum attachment. But he was comfortable with the little Egyptian. Quinlan opened up to her, telling her all about the Master, his mother being pregnant with him, when the Master fed from her. He also told her how for the past few decades he’d stopped hunting the Master and was just trying to live some type of life. His quest for peace for just some time before the Master caught up to him and he’d have to fight.

 

Tatia was in awe. Since Quinlan had been in the palace she’d heard rumours of his story. That he was a demon, birthed from an unwilling human woman, that perhaps he was a cursed human having to walk the earth as a demon for eternity, a fallen angel, everything. She’d learned so much tonight, the existence of others like Quinlan, the born, strigio, the Master. She felt so close to him, like she now knew him better than anyone else.   


“Well…you’ve definitely lived a life far greater and extraordinary than mine” Tatia said, pouring the last of the wine from the ampohora. Quinlan had had a few glasses of wine, which had helped him to open up about his past. It also had caused him to want to confide in Tatia for some reason. Sipping the last of his wine, Quinlan took one of Tatia’s hands, “it’s not about living an extraordinary life, it’s about living a life with people you deem extraordinary…and looking around…it seems like your life is far more extraordinary than mine. You have a family, a family that loves you” …”a family that sold my blood to you” Tatia chimed in….”sacrifices in war…but your mother and father both made it clear I was allowed only your blood…not to take anything else….not to hurt you.”

 

Tatia was quiet after that. She didn’t know her parents had asked for assurances of her safety. Quinlan moved closer to Tatia, taking a piece of her hair and pulling it behind her ear. The act was small but intimate…” see…. you already are extraordinary” Quinlan said softly. Quinlan pulled Tatia in for a long kiss that turned more passionate. 

 

Suddenly Tatia feels a pull and she’s in her bed Quinlan on top of her planting kisses on her neck and moving his way down. Tatia’s head is spinning, it could be the wine, it could be Quinlan speeding them to her bed, or a combination of the two, all she can feel is Quinlan pulling her dress up enough for him to see his prize. When Quinlan reaches her belly button her heart feels as if its going to shoot out of her chest. They’ve did this before, he’s kissed her between her legs and had her orgasming into his mouth…but this time feels different. Last time Quinlan took him time, paying homage to her body, this time it feels rushed…like Quinlan cant wait for something, like if he doesn’t get this done now its going to be too late, or maybe she’ll disappear soon. Either way Tatia was excited.

 

By the time Quinlan reaches her mound Tatia has her legs wrapped around his shoulders, and Quinlan goes to work. Sucking and licking in all the right places, soon Tatia is tumbling over the edge. When he’s done, and raises himself up to admire his work, at the beautiful sweat covered woman, Tatia looks down at him. Through his pants she can see his manhood, she leans forward and frees him. When she goes to touch him Quinlan stops her…”are you sure?” he asks, he is panting for some reason, like if she says no it’ll break him…”yes…have me” she whispers breathlessly like Quinlan.

 

Quinlan is on top of her again, he pulls her dress over her head and discards it on the floor. She helps Quinlan pull his pants down and discard them as well. Then he’s back to kissing her neck and moving to one of her breasts, while he teases the other with his hand. Just that act alone causes Tatia to almost orgasm again. When she feels him line up to her core she closes her eyes, suddenly remembering the horror stories her sister would tell her of women getting their virginity taken, but he touches her face causing her to open her eyes, and she looks at him, and then he’s inside her. The pain was just as her sister described, almost unbearable, like an invasion in her body, where a part of her wanted it to stay, and the other part of her wanted to push it away.

 

She must’ve started to weep because Quinlan holding one hand beside her head to balance his weight, placed the other hand on her face, “ssshhh…it’ll get better…it always gets better” Quinlan whispered. He stayed still waiting for her heart beat to slow down and for her to relax. Virgin she was indeed, as soon as he entered her he could smell the blood. Out of character Quinlan found himself whispering comforting words to her “little Egyptian…you are extraordinary indeed.”

 

When she relaxed, Quinlan began to move inside her. The pain dulled and Tatia began to feel a little bit better, it wasn’t very enjoyable yet, but definitely not as painful. Quinlan continued to move inside her pulling himself out of her to the tip and pushing back again. ‘Quinlan’ was all Tatia could think of. ‘Quinlan’ was everything in this moment. Suddenly Tatia felt a tightening in her core, it didn’t feel like her orgasm when Quinlan was using his mouth, it felt deeper, fuller, suddenly she was toppling over the edge again grabbing Quinlan’s arms and screaming his name to all of Cairo.

 

Then she felt Quinlan slow his movements, and felt the warm rush inside of her as he came.

 

A few hours later Tatia opened her eyes to the sun rising. She heard jostling beside her and saw that Quinlan was pulling his pants on. He looked over at her and smiled. Remembering last nights events Tatia pulled the blankets up covering her chest. “I should get to my room, don’t want anyone wondering where I was last night.” “Yes of course, Tatia said quietly.” This felt awkward. She’d given him the only thing she’d been taught made her valuable. Crown aside, a virgin was always desirable. She hadn’t thought about the consequences. Did he care for her now? Would he stay as her traveling partner? Then she suddenly remembered he’d come inside her unsheathed. Could he get her pregnant? As if he could read her mind, Quinlan stood and looked at her “don’t worry about any conception…I can’t get you pregnant.” “Oh” was all Tatia could muster to say. He had been so nonchalant about it that it had made her feel a little used. This was starting to go from awkward to regret. When he went towards her window and prepared to jump Tatia’s eyes widenend. “Surely the servants are in the halls roaming around…someone might see me leave your room” “Oh” was all Tatia could once again muster. Quinlan nodded and jumped. When he’d left Tatia finally took a breath she suddenly realized she’d been holding in and had her head hit her pillow.

 

 

Quinlan made it back to his room undetected. His favorite servant girl came into his room with hot water for his bath. She smiled at him as she poured the hot water into the tub and laid out the bars of soap, towels, and fresh pants, and a smock. “Should I join you” she asked alluringly as Quinlan moved towards the bath. He looked at her, under any other circumstances he would’ve said yes, but today he looked at her and for some reason she was too tall, too skinny, too….not his little Egyptian. “Not today Sahari maybe later.”

 

 

 

Cleopatra was a lot of things. Before sharing her throne with Marc Anthony she’d ruled with her brother before his unfortunate death. She was a good Queen, a good spokeswoman, a good politician, and her people thought her to be Egypt’s greatest treasure. While she was all these good things, being a good mother…was the only thing that mattered to her. She had 4 children. Two sons, two daughters, and she’d did her best to care for them. Her mother had given her to the nurses as soon as she’d entered this world and rarely ever saw her parents until she came of age for suitors. Cleopatra however had wanted things to be differently, she’d fed all four of her children at her own breast, rocked them too sleep at night, and even looked over them while they were sick.

 

She made it her mission to check on her children, even though her two oldest son and daughter had now had children of their own. She even made it point to have a family dinner at least once a month. As she was directing the servants to set the table for the family dinner tonight, she suddenly decided to invite Quinlan. While she wasn’t sure if he ate regular food on top of blood, she still wanted him included. Egypt was winning the war because of him and he was their honored guests. “Sahari…send an invitation for dinner tonight to Mr. Quinlan.” Cleopatra said as she went up the stairs of the palace on her way to Tatia’s room.

 

Part of being a good mother was keeping a close eye on your children. She and Marc had been so busy with the war that she’d let Tatia slip through the cracks.  Her servants had told her that nothing about Tatia’s schedule had changed and they could not confirm if whether or not Mr. Quinlan had taken her blood yet. No one had seen them interact with more than a ‘hello’ or ‘good evening’ in the hall way.

 

Cleopatra quietly knocked on Tatia’s door and received no response. She assumed she’d be up by now. She quietly opened the door, and found Tatia fast asleep. But something was off about the scene. On the floor she saw Tatia’s dress, which was unlike her to not put her clothes away, and then she found her sheets half on the floor and twisted, as Cleopatra walked closer to Tatia she noticed that Tatia was naked, hair matted, lips swollen. Cleopatra felt a rush of emotions. “Tatia” she softly shook her shoulders. Jostling her awake, Tatia panicked at the sight of her mother. “Mother….she quickly pulled the sheet up covering herself, but Cleopatra stopped her and pulled them off of her, revealing the blood stain on the bed.

 

“Mother plea-“ “Up Tatia…wash yourself while I rid the sheets…a servant could be in any minute now and the gossip that would erupt if they found you in this state” Cleopatra said hastily. Tatia followed her mother’s orders.

 

An hour later Tatia sat in front of her vanity, freshly dressed, as her mother brushed her hair. “Who was  it?” Cleopatra said softly. Still in shock that her little girl…was no longer a…little girl. Tatia was silent. She was weighing her options. If she said Quinlan her mother or father might do something foolish. “You’ve had no suitors…no interest in anyone in the kingdom…I just….who Tatia…tell me now! Whoever did this to you, was not an honorable man…to take your…then just leave…not ask our permission to seek your hand or company….” Cleopatra had tears well in her eyes…she felt as though she’d been the one violated…trust taken.

 

“Mother…it was…a soldier…I’ve been secretly learning how to wield a sword…he’s been teaching me…and last night…one thing led to another….” Tatia nodded her head, believing her own story. It was pretty believable, Quinlan was a soldier, and he had promised to teach her to fight.

 

Cleopatra quickly placed Tatia’s hair in a bun. “Learning to fight? A sword? A soldier…who is this soldier? Tell me now Tatia!” “Mother I have promised to keep his identity a secret to protect him.” “Why?” Cleopatra yelled grabbing Tatia with both of her hands by the face. Not to hurt her but to look into her eyes. Tatia was so good and precious to her, to know that she’d been doing this behind her back made her feel betrayed. Beyond their mother-daughter relationship…Cleopatra always assumed that Tatia would come to her if she ever wanted to talk about men. “Why would you protect him?” Tatia scrambled for an explanation but could only find one. “Because I love him”, she said tears now fully streaming down her face, it was true. While this morning had been awkward, and almost regrettable she realized that her feelings from last night hadn’t changed…she loved Quinlan.

 

Cleopatra took a step back like someone had knocked the wind out of her. She didn’t know how to process any of this. She could only take one step at a time and preserve whatever virtue her daughter had left. Because some soldier would never get the honor of marrying her daughter. “Did he sheath himself when he was inside of you” she asked quietly…Tatia held no response. Her mother had watched her bathe and saw the bruises on her thigh, she thought they were from sex, not from Quinlan’s stinger. “I’ll assume not. We must take you to the Priestess quickly.”

 

Even though Tatia knew from Quinlan that she could not get pregnant, she obeyed and followed her mother.

 

 

* * *

 

 

**Meanwhile in Rome………….**

 

Octavian followed the Master’s orders and brought his 10 best fighters into the cellars below his palace. The men gathered and were surprised to see food and wine at a table. They thought surely Octavian was there to execute them because the war had been basically lost. The men ate and drank and after a while Octavian stood at the head of the table. “You all have been chosen for a greater purpose…something beyond this war…serve the Master well” Octavian said as the room suddenly got colder. The men looked around and began to panic looking to run to the door, only to find it had been locked. The Master appeared and stung one man who collapsed and soon they all followed. Octavian looked away, the scene too gruesome for him to witness.

 

“Now our real work begins” the Master said.

****

****

****

** The next chapter will be longer! Please REVIEW!! **

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Please R &R**

 

Cleopatra and Tatia rode in the carriage quietly as they made their way to the house of the Priestess.

 

Tatia looked out the window as the horses climbed the mountain. She enjoyed visiting the Priestess. She always had interesting stories about Egypt, and her house was full of artifacts from all over the world. She’d visited so many places and gained so much knowledge from her travels, Tatia aspired to be like the Priestess.

 

The Priestess solved a lot of mysterious and serious ailments for people. She also solved a lot of ‘problems’ also known as unwanted pregnancies for noble women.

 

“So you love this soldier?” Cleopatra quietly asked. “You haven’t mentioned anyone to me…I thought you’d talk to me about these things.” “I’m sorry mother.” Tatia said. She truly was. But she didn’t know how to exactly talk to her mother about this, Quinlan wasn’t exactly a regular man. “Does this soldier love you?” Cleopatra asked, she wanted to know if this soldier wasn’t just taking advantage of Tatia. Tatia wasn’t expecting that question, she didn’t know if Quinlan felt anything toward her. He’d always been kind to her, even when he took her blood, he was as soft and gentle as he could be when they had sex, but love her…that Tatia wasn’t sure of. “It doesn’t matter” Tatia quickly said, not wanting to have to explore the possibility that Quinlan didn’t care about her.

 

“Oh Tatia…it does matter…you’ve given him something precious…an-“…”mother please, I can’t talk about this right now” Tatia said her heart too full of emotions right now. Cleopatra nodded, she didn’t want to push her.

 

Some hours later when they arrived at the Priestess home Tatia jumped out of the carriage before the foot servant could help her out. Needing to put some space between her and her mother. Cleopatra had the servant fetch the wine and cakes in the back of the carriage. The Priestess met them at her door. She looked like the usual Egyptian woman, very tall, long dark wavy hair, she carried herself regally. Looking between Cleopatra and the Priestess you might not know which was Queen. “My Queen…and Princess. I am honored by your presence and gifts” she said in a kind smile. “Please come in.”

 

Cleopatra and Tatia followed the Priestess inside, while the servant untied the horses and took them to the stable.

 

Inside Cleopatra and Tatia sat at the Priestess long oak table while she sliced the cake and brought wine for Cleopatra and herself and tea for Tatia. Tatai made a face but the Priestess smiled and nodded, you drank this dear, your aura is so confusing right now…I need you to relax.

 

“Well…that’s what brings us here, Tatia…” But the Priestess placed her hand on Cleopatra’s hand, stopping her sentence. “My Queen, I will examine your daughter, and if I find that she could possibly be with child…we will discuss” Cleopatra visibly relaxed. She was relieved not to have to say out loud that her little girl had been…taken…by an unknown man…and could possibly be pregnant.

 

“Tatia come and join me….my Queen you stay here please.” Tatia followed the Priestess to a room down her long hallway. Inside the room was a small bed with red sheets. The walls were also covered in red paint. Books lined one half of the walls, while a large window that only looked out to the mountains and the kingdom below took the other half of the wall.

 

“I didn’t need to know what you two were visiting me for….I’ve seen that look on too many mothers, dragging their daughter to come and see me. But little Princess I am surprised to see you here under those circumstances.” Tatia said nothing. The Priestess directed her to remove her dress and under clothes, and to change into a smock. The Priestess then instructed Tatia to lie on the bed.

 

The Priestess started by examining her thighs. Seeing the bruising there, the Priestess looked up at Tatia, waiting for an explanation. She knew what they were. Once again Tatia gave no response. Thougths of Quinlan and his feelings were all she could process at the moment, and her mother’s worries and over reaction by bringing her to the Priestess were the last thing on her mind. “I know the half strigio has been helping Egypt in this war with Rome.” This caught Tatia’s attention…”strigio….you know what Qui-“…”Yes I’ve seen the real strigio…the ones that are under the Master’s control. I was wondering what price we paid for having the half strigio fight for us…I see now that it was you…did he force himself upon you” the Priestess asked worriedly.

 

“No!” Tatia exclaimed. “It was supposed to be just my blood…but we got closer and became friends…and …” The Priestess looked puzzled. She had never met the half strigio but she of course had heard tales and rumors. Manipulating women and taking advantage of little princesses had never been in them. The way Tatia described their relationship, she was sure that whatever the half strigio had asked for Tatia had given to him willingly.

 

“For as much as I know, the strigio do not have the…tools…to procreate…but I’m assuming the half strigio does possess these tools.” The Priestess asked nervously. This was a new arena for her.

 

Tatia uncomfortably answered “yes…he does…and his name is Quinlan…”she added.

 

The Priestess began to chant in a language that Tatia had never heard before, rubbing her hands together and sprinkling what seemed to be sand over Tatia’s body. “I was confused about your aura before…but now I realized he’s entwined inside of you.” Tatia raised one eyebrow at the Priestess as she continued to chant and speak to Tatia.

 

“He’s brought you into his world now…your apart of each other…the Master…he hunts the half strigio now…he will feel your aura…he will know you have value…” the Priestess then sat down in a chair beside the bed. She instructed for Tatia to sit up and poured her a glass of water, taking one for herself.

Tatia was feeling nervous. The Priestess had mentioned the Master, saying she would be of value. How…because Quinlan had sex with her…because he drank her blood…Tatia didn’t want to think that perhaps she’d be valuable because Quinlan cared about her…because her safety meant something to him…the thought was overwhelming, all of this was overwhelming.

 

The Priestess took Tatia’s hands and spoke calmly to her….”I felt everything…from the first time you met and struck a bargain with him… to the first time he took your blood…to when you two made love. You have now entered a dangerous world little Princess…the Master is on the hunt for him and your aura has his scent all over it…I can’t figure out why…I’ve never seen this before.” The Priestess pondered outloud. “When two people are in love their auras sometimes match or sometimes blend together…but this…its like I can feel only a small part of you and all of him. Perhaps because he is an immortal…or…but…” The Priestess began to grab books from one of her shelves.

 

“What…what is it?” Tatia asked nervously. “Of course I cant find it because its never been documented or thought to be possible….you could be covered in his aura because it is a form of protection.” The Priestess said walking back to Tatia. “Protecting me?” Tatia said confusingly. “You…and possibly your child” the Priestess said, still looking through books. “What?...no Quinlan told me that he couldn’t get me pregnant” Tatia said shaking her head.

 

“Under the right circumstances…anything is possible” the Priestess said looking up from her books. “Don’t be frightened little Princess…its too early to tell anything…I could be wrong…this is all new to me. You’ll come back to see me in a few weeks. Be safe little Princess.” The Priestess whispers at the end. As she motions for Tatia to put her clothes back on Tatia takes the Priestess by the hand, “wait…please tell my mother that everything is fine.” The Priestess nods.

 

The carriage ride back to the palace was a little less awkward than the ride up. Cleapatra took the time to talk to her daughter. “I’m sorry if I was a bit harsh with you. I’m just relieved to know that everything is fine…Tatia I know that you don’t want to be just a princess and a wife and a mother…I know you think those titles are empty and you need something more fulfilling. I think that’s why you did this…because you wanted something more, and now you’ve fallen for some soldier, who’s probably promised to whisk you away from here.” Tatia was almost impressed, her mother had gotten a part of the story right. “Tatia, your responsibilities here are more than a future wife and mother, you will be representing this kingdom, this family, there may come a time when people look to you for guidance and leadership…if that time ever comes you have to be ready. You get yourself ready by staying in your home and learning from your father and I…not by going off into this world. Which is why…if you would like to continue these fight lessons with this mysterious soldier…you may continue…fight lessons…only fight lessons.” Tatia was genuinely surprised. She couldn’t believe her mother was allowing her to do this, this change in her mother’s attitude almost made Tatia have a change of heart in leaving with Quinlan….almost.

 

When they arrived back at the palace they were greeted by Marc Anthony, her brothers Cessarian, and Alexander, and surprisingly Quinlan.

 

“How was the trip to the dress maker, darling” Marc Anthony said greeting Cleapatra and kissing Tatia on the forhead. “Tatia’s dress will be ready next month” Cleapatra said, the lie leaving her mouth so smoothly Tatia almost believed her.

 

 Cessarian hugged her and Alexander patted her on the head, and she swatted at his arm, and the two laughed, it had been so long since they’d seen each other. Even though they lived under the same roof, they lived such different lives. Quinlan bowed to her and Tatia gave a light smile. “Come lets have drinks….we have news” Marc said. Inside the throne room Tatia’s sister Selenne greeted her with a big hug. Selenne and Tatia used to be the best of friends, only three years apart, they shared everything, but since she was married and now trying desperately to have a child, her life had become consumed with that. While Tatia was happy to see her whole family she scanned the room quickly and saw Quinlan standing near her father close to the door. As she went to move towards him, her mother appeared, and cleared her throat. “Everyone…the cook just informed me that dinner will be ready in the hour, please meet in the dining room…on time…Alexander” the room laughed and everyone dispersed, going their separate ways.

 

Quinlan seemed to be in deep conversation with her father so she began to make her way towards her room. Suddenly Quinlan appeared beside her and offered his hand to help her up the first stair. It looked chivalrous and not at all suspicious. “I believe I still owe you a fight lesson” he whispered. “Garden…ten minutes” he said as he walked past her and to side of the palace where his room was. Tatia quickly changed into something more suitable for training, the closest she had was a long flowly jumpsuit she used to wear when she would help plant flowers in the garden.

 

As she was heading out, she bumped into her sister. “I was just coming to see you…what are you wearing..”Selenne asked. “Oh going to check on the garden….”Tatia said. “’Oh I hate the garden, especially in this weather, the heat, the bugs….but I wanted to chat…you look different…why…is it your hair…its something….” Selenne said sizing Tatia up and down. “We will sit together at dinner and catch up on everything….promise” Tatia said passing by her and heading out to the gardens. “Ok…” Selenne said looking confused. What could possibly be that important in the gardens.

 

Quinlan handed Tatia a small wooden sword. “What is this” she asked amused. “This…Princess….is a play sword given to little boys…but its also a good training tool.” Quinlan said a bright smile on his face. “Your giving me a toy” Tatia said now annoyed, she wanted to be taken seriously. “Of course, you’ve never held a real sword before, you’re a beginner, can’t have you decapitating me at your first lesson” he said amusingly.

 

Quinlan started with teaching her the proper stance, which she picked up quickly. Then he moved on to a few basic moves in proper wielding. She was horrible, and Quinlan would knock her off her feet, and catch her before she hit the dirt. This happened over and over again, until she was tired and sweaty. Quinlan found the whole thing amusing…her little determined face…the irritated huffs she would make when he caught her mid-air. “Go get cleaned up for dinner little Egyptian.” Quinlan said taking her sword…yes a wooden sword was the smarter move, she surely would’ve hurt them both with a real one.

 

After Tatia had bathe and dressed she entered the dining room. She was the last to enter and apparently late because the first course was being served. To her surprise and confusion Quinlan was already sitting at the table, fresh smock on and sipping wine, right next to her father as he sat at the head and her mother at the other end, Selenne waved her down at the end where her father was the head, putting her right across from Quinlan. “Where’ve you been…is the garden ok” Selenne laughed. “Garden?” her father said questioningly. “Just helping with some roses…” Tatia said quietly. “Don’t mind her Tatia, Selenne has been desperate to see you” Domino, Selenna’s husband, said from the other side of Selenne. Selenne smiled, “I missed my little sister” she said pinching her cheeks. Tatia rolled her eyes…this was her status in the family…the baby.

 

“So Mr. Quinlan…you were staying at a monastery before you arrived here” Borgia, Cesserain’s wife sitting next to Quinlan, asked. “Yes.” Quinlan answered smiling. “What was it like to live among monks”  Yohonne, Alexander’s wife, asked. “Peaceful, they have found a way to live with only the bare necessities yet make it feel as though you are in a kingdom” Tatia looked at Quinlan as he spoke, he smiled at her and she returned it. “But of course no wine” Cessarian spoke. Quinlan nodded “only for communion purposes…and sometimes I felt myself needing to take communion several times a day” Quinlan said jokingly…causing the whole table to erupt in laughter. Quinlan enjoyed this family. While they were royals, they had somehow found a way to love and respect each other enough to commune as one happy family.

 

For the rest of dinner Selenee chatted with Tatia telling her all about her plans to hopefully be pregnant by the end of the year. How Domino had been so kind to her throughout the whole thing. Hearing Selenne talk about Domino made Tatia wonder if Selenne’s aura matched Domino, if that’s how this whole thing was supposed to work, every so often during dinner Tatia would catch a glance at Quinlan and she would find him staring back. It made her feel like she had butterflies in her stomach.

 

 

Cleopatra watched her family quietly. She was so happy to see all of them. Happy that everyone was safe, and that this war was almost over.

 

Cleopatra watched Tatia talk with her sister. Perhaps she would confide in Selenne on who this mystery soldier was. Although hearing that Tatia was in the gardens this late before dinner was interesting…perhaps that’s where they were meeting. She saw Tatia quietly glance at Quinlan and then back to her sister, and she would see Quinlan glancing back at her.

 

Quinlan for everything on the surface appeared to be a nice man. While his skills on the battle field were described as deadly, his manners at the palace had been described as impeccable. The staff, while at first afraid some even absolutely terrified of him, soon began to describe him as a nice man whose room never even really needed cleaning. He bowed to all of the female servants, and said please and thank you to everyone. A perfect gentleman he seemed to be. So to see him return Tatia’s glance with a warm smile didn’t mean anything to Cleopatra. She assumed of course Tatia would be curious about him…the man to have her blood…but now that the war was over would he collect? Cleopatra then remembered her main reasoning for checking on Tatia this morning, to ask her if Quinlan had come for her blood yet. She’d been so caught up in Tatia’s state that she hadn’t even had a chance to ask her.

 

When dessert was being served Marc stood to make a toast. “Family, because of our honored guest, the Roman troops began to retreat this morning. We have won this war.” The family cheered, and Tatia looked at Quinlan puzzled, saying why didn’t you tell me with her facial expression, Quinlan responded by shrugging his shoulders.

 

“Come everyone, let us continue our tradition and go and thank the troops.” Marc said leading his family out of the throne room and to the main front hall and out the door.

 

The family walking in a single line shook the hands of the front line men and captains and generals. Cleopatra watched closely as Tatia shook every hand of the solider. No one seemed to linger their hand with Tatia’s, no soldier seemed to stare or smile a little too long, and Tatia didn’t seem too stare too long at them, whoever this soldier was, he indeed was trying his best to protect his identity.

 

Cleopatra soon noticed that one man in particular did continue to stare at Tatia, Quinlan. His stare was almost protective, as she spoke with generals and complimented their swords, one man eager to impress unsheathe his sword and showed her the blade and then the handle. The blade and handle were silver. The design was beautiful, “please my princess feel the design” the man said. Cleopatra was about to instruct a guard or Marc to move closer, but Quinlan without word or direction moved closer. Even though from her understanding the immortal could not touch silver without pain. When Tatia’s fingers touched the handle she quickly withdrew them as if she’d been burned “its hot” was her only response. The man looked at her puzzled before apologizing profusely. Tatia nodded and went to join the rest of her family back inside. Cleopatra thought nothing of the exchange, but the look on Quinlan’s face made her think other wise. When she withdrew her hand Quinlan slightly tilted his to one side, watching Tatia now like a hawk. He didn’t take his eyes off her until she was back inside the palace walls, Cleopatra watched their exchange from the grand door, she watched Tatia walk back inside and then Quinlan followed.

 

When Cleopatra walked back inside she saw an odd exchange. Tatia had been flexing the fingers that had touched the sword back and forth, when everyone had entered the dining room again, Quinlan moved closer picking up Tatia’s hand, Tatia did not even flinch at his touch, like it was familiar…safe. He examined her hand curiously, and then if she hadn’t had her eyes opened she would of thought she imagined it, Quinlan quickly leaned his head down and smelled her arm. Cleopatra then cleared her throat, alerting the two that she had come back inside the grand hall, causing Quinlan to drop Tatia’s hand.

“Mr. Quinlan…our war is now all but over, and it occurs to me that our debt has not been paid…Tatia’s blood.” Cleopatra was starting to think that the soldier Tatia had told her about…was Quinlan. But she had a test for him. “Please, Mr. Quinlan follow me…Tatia you come too.” Cleopatra led them to her reading room, a small room on the far left side of the grand hall way, it was filled with the Queen’s personal favorite books she’d collected and acquired during her travels. She instructed Quinlan to have a seat at the small round table and for Tatia to sit on the other side, and brought an empty glass. Cleopatra then went searching for something at her desk.

 

Quinlan was curious as to what the Queen’s motive was for this. He hadn’t had time to do anything but follow her. Tatia seemed just as confused as him. Had she seen something?  He’d tried to keep his distance, not even making conversation with her, but the sword, her reaction, and above all her scent. Since dinner her scent had been so alluring to him. He couldn’t place the scent, just knew that he needed to be near her, to protect her. Then the incident with the silver…what was going on. 

 

Cleopatra brought a large letter opener to the table and without any warning took Tatia’s hand and made a small cut, Tatia yelled, some out of pain, the rest out of confusion. “Tatia we must pay Mr. Quinlan our debt. He has won this war for us, and been very kind to our home.” Quinlan kept his eyes on Tatia’s blood as it spilled into the cup. It smelled different, not bad, just…less sweet. He’d tainted her…was all he could think. But then Quinlan had subtle memories of sex with other women and feeding before and after and remembering no different scent or taste with their blood. So what was wrong with his little Egyptian?

 

When the cup was half full Cleopatra slid the cup over to Quinlan, and began to bandage Tatia’s hand. But Tatia grabbed her hand away from her mother and took the bandages herself. Quinlan took the cup and retracted his stinger a short distance inside the cup and began to drink. The act frightened Cleopatra a little, and she glanced over at Tatia who was too pre occupied with bandaging her hand. Like it was a normal act to witness.

 

“Is our debt fulfilled? Our daughter’s virgin blood.” Cleopatra said. Tatia snapped her head up from her bandages and looked at her mother. She suddenly realized what this little scene was about. She’d figured out that Quinlan was the soldier. Of course if Quinlan wasn’t the soldier he would say her blood wasn’t pure, but if he were trying to protect them he would lie. Tatia tried to make eye contact with Quinlan but he seemed to preoccupied with drinking her blood, even though he’d had it more than enough times to know what it tasted like.

 

Quinlan so caught up in trying to figure out her blood’s new taste…at first it had been sweet and flowy like honey….now it was a different sweet, like cinnamon. Quinlan barely paid attention to Cleopatra and nodded his head in agreement, “yes of course” he responded. Cleopatra nodded her head. “Well…I wouldn’t want to keep you too late Mr. Quinlan.” Cleopatra said as Quinlan got up bowed to the ladies and exited the room. Cleopatra sat in the chair once occupied by Quinlan, and stared at the now empty glass.

 

Tatia finished bandaging her arm, too afraid to look at her mother. “How could this have happened…I’ve been so pre occupied with the war…your father…and I took my eyes off of you…and in that short span of time…you’ve laid with the immortal, and now you’ve declared your love for him to me. Tatia…my Tatia…what is happening to you?” Cleopatra said on the verge of tears. Tatia was a sweet girl, always reading her books, helping the historians out in the archives section of the librarian, playing cards with her father on lazy afternoons…this Tatia…who wanted to learn to fight and wield a sword, and had lost her virginity to an immortal…this Tatia she did not recognize.

 

“What are you doing Tatia!” Cleapatra exclaimed, jumping up from her chair causing Tatia to look up into her eyes. “It’s not as if he will marry you….give you children…have a regular life with you. I have heard things about him. A great darkness follows him. If you get yourself involved with him…that darkness will follow you as well.” Cleapatra was so upset she could hardly breathe; this was worse than some soldier deflowering her little girl, an immortal. Was she his now? Had Mr. Quinlan claimed her little Tatia and now he would take her…was that his real price and not her blood. All of these things flooded Cleapatra’s mind.

 

“To your room now..I’ll tell everyone you went to bed early. “ Cleapatra sternly told Tatia. Tatia knew better than to disobey her mother right now. It didn’t matter, the war was over now and she’d be leaving with Quinlan soon. She’d already started drafting the letter she was going to leave to her mother, and to Selenne.

 

When Cleopatra arrived back in the dining room alone, Quinlan became worried. Not listening to Cleopatra’s excuse for Tatia’s absence he excused himself and went to leave the room, he could feel Cleopatra’s staring a hole into his back. He slipped undetected to the wing of the palace where Tatia’s room was. He found her packing a small bag, hearing the familiar sound of coins jiggling in the bag.

 

Tatia didn’t have to look up to know that Quinlan had entered her room. She could feel his presence. “The war is over, we had a deal…we should leave with in a day or two” Tatia said still packing her bag. Quinlan nodded. “Whats wrong?” Quinlan asked sitting on the edge of her bed. “My mother knows…she found me this morning asleep and saw the evidence” Tatia pointed to her bed which now had been made up with clean sheets. “She knew I wasn’t a virgin anymore so when you tasted my blood and agreed with her that it was virgin blood…she realized that you were protecting yourself…or us…or me…either way my mother knows.” Quinlan pondered this revaluation. He’d been behaving out of character lately, less composed, less on his toes…she’d rattled him, taken him off guard.

 

Quinlan motioned for Tatia to come over. When she was standing in front of him he pulled her on top of him to where she was straddling him. “Your family…the servants…they were bound to find out soon, I can’t seem to stay away from you” Quinlan said as a matter of fact. Tatia didn’t respond, instead she just leaned down and kissed him.

 

Quinlan moves his lips to her neck and sucks and kisses hard. By accident his stinger retracts itself. He’s about to apologize when Tatia breathlessly says “do it”.  He retracts his stinger and takes from her neck, only a little. Taking from an arm or thigh is completely different from taking from the neck.

 

Quinlan gets Tatia on her back and begins to slide off of her dress. As he does so he blows his breath down her chest and Tatia is giggling with delight. She’s feeling brave and emboldened and reaches down between them and pulls his pants down. She then places her hands around Quinlan’s manhood. She could barely close her fist around him, of course that explains why her first time had been so painful. She slowly slides her hand up and down until Quinlan is hard as a rock. During her ministrations Quinlan has hid buried in her neck lips sucking behind her ear, she knew for sure she’d have marks in the morning.

 

Quinlan’s fingers reach her swollen clit and he teases it and then places two fingers inside of her. “Your so warm and wet…is it because of me” he asks quietly as he works his way down to her breasts. “Yes” Tatia shrieks breathlessly as Quinlan’s two fingers move in and out of her. When she’s almost at the edge Quinlan removes his fingers and enters her. This time there is much less pain, and she feels pleasure. Her breaths are ragged and she moans to the same cadence of his strokes. They find their release at the same time and Quinlan finally understands the human description of heaven.

 

____________________________________________________________

 

Later that night Tatia is lying her head on Quinlan’s chest sound asleep, and Quinlan has his arm around her waist. Quinlan himself was asleep until a presence woke him. “The Master” Quinlan said before he heard a woman scream, and what sounded like a loud crash. Quinlan jumps up, startling Tatia awake. “Stay here and hide” Quinlan orders her. Tatia still half asleep, nods her head in agreement.

 

He is able to run to his room and retrieve his sword before he heads downstairs. There he sees three strigio attacking servants. He quickly chops their heads, and the heads of the servants, not wanting to risk the spread of the worms. Then he hears the sound of a sword being drawn and someone yelling “protect the king and queen”. Three more strigio are now attacking the guards in front of Marc and Cleapatra’s bedroom. He rids them of their heads and examines the guards, one guard has been infected, and sadly he has to take his head.

 

Suddenly he hears small footsteps behind him, and turns around, Tatia is behind him holding a wooden ax with a metal blade. “No, to your room now” Quinlan orders her. She furrows her brow, “what is going on” she whispers nervously. “The Master” is all Quinlan says before he hears a woman scream inside the bedroom. Suddenly the rest of Tatia’s siblings emerge from the other side of the hallway.

 

Alexander, Cessarian, and Domino have their swords drawn, “don’t let them touch you, and go for their heads” Quinlan yells as he busts open the doors. Guards and Marc Anthony are fighting off three more strigio while Cleapatra is standing on top of the bed, trapped with nowhere to hide.

 

The two brothers and Quinlan fight the strigio with the one guard left standing. Selenne runs to Tatia trying to pull her away from the danger. “Go sound the alarm that the palace is under attack” Tatia says to Selenne sternly. She nods and funs towards the guards’ tower.

 

Suddenly a man that once was a guard rises as a strigio and comes towards Tatia. She raises the ax with no idea how to use, the main point she thinks is just to cut the head off, when suddenly the strigio’s eyes turn black and a voice she has never heard before begins to speak to her. “Interesting…Quintus is all over you” the strigio moved closer to her and now appeared to be smelling her, he elongated his stinger and was about to attack her when he suddenly retracted his stinger. “You are with child” the voice said speaking through the strigio. Then the strigio went to grab her and she screamed and just blindly started waving the ax and luckily she somehow hit the strigio with the blade on top of his head. She didn’t have time to process whatever the voice had said to her. She moved closer to her parent’s bed room. She watched all of the men in her life she loved dearly fight the strigio.

 

All of the strigio were almost dead when one retracted its stinger and reached her father and sucked him dry. “I’m sorry, but we can’t take the chance of the Master learning anything” Quinlan said with a grave face, Marc Anthony nodded understanding his fate as Quinlan chopped his head off. Cleapatra fainted on the bed witnessing the act.

 

Quinlan then attempts to grab Cleapatra to carry her to safety, but a guard turned strigio grabs her. Cleapatra is awakened by this pull and tries to fight. Quinlan readies his sword when suddenly the strigio falls with an axe to the back of his head. Tatia stands there, petrified look on her face. Cleapatra looks at her daughter in amazement, for one moment Cleapatra understands Tatia’s desire to learn to fight. But another strigio grabs Cleapatra with his stinger and drains her in front of Tatia “mommy” she yells. Quinlan dives for Tatia trying to pull her away, “Quinlan, please protect Tatia” Cleapatra ask with her dying breath.

 

Quinlan fights and chops until only Quinlan, Alexander, Cessarian, and Domino are left standing. Alexander weeps over his parents and he hears Tatia in the background crying as well. Cessarian seems to be stuck in his own mind as he stares blankly at his father’s body. Soon a swarm of guards enter the room. “The bodies must be burned to prevent the spread of the worms, even the king and queen” Quinlan says sternly. The guards look to Cessarian, their new king, he nods “follow his orders” Cessarian says sternly.

 

When the bodies are collected, Cessarian gives strict lock down orders for the entire city, more strigio could be in town. The palace is swept top to bottom and found to be clear. Cessarian moving off of pure adrenaline takes command and has Cairo’s gates sealed. He also requests that Quinlan stay a few more days to teach them how to fight the strigio. “That’s why Octavian withdrew, he had another plan. I saw those men’s uniforms; they were Roman soldiers” Alexander said. Quinlan agrees to give them two more days. As Quinlan moves to find Tatia, Cessarian grabs his shoulder, “Mr. Quinlan, I know my mother asked you to protect Tatia, I don’t know if she meant that in the heat of the moment, or if she wanted you to stay, either way, whatever help you can provide, we would be grateful.” Quinlan nodded and said “I will always protect your sister” and walked out of the room, sheathing his sword behind him. Cessarian made a confused look, until now he didn’t even know if Quinlan had spoken more than a few words to Tatia, now he was pledging his protection to her.

 

He followed her scent and found her in Selenne’s room. Domino stood outside talking to guards, following Cessarian’s orders to secure the palace. Domino saw Quinlan and nodded, and went back to talking with the guards. Tatia and Selenne were on the large canvas bed, Tatia holding Selenne as she sobbed into her neck. Tatia seemed to be comforting her and holding it all together. Then seeing Quinlan walk in for some reason made her lose it and tears welled up in her eyes. Selenne startled by Quinlan’s appearance in her room, tried to compose herself. “I’m sorry for your lost” is all that Quinlan could muster himself to say to Selenne. He’d never been good at this type of stuff. Selenne nodded, “I need to be useful, perhaps I’ll tell Cessarian I will plan mother and father’s memorial” Tatia nodded as Selenne left the room.

 

Before Tatia could say anything Quinlan embraced her. Then Tatia remembered the voice. She motioned for Quinlan to follow her to somewhere more private. They went back to her room. “Remember when you told me…the Master could speak through the strigio…I think he spoke to me..” Quinlan nodded for her to continue. “He said something about my scent…he could smell you…” Tatia wanted to say more, tell him about the child. But she couldn’t be sure it was true, couldn’t be sure that she was even pregnant. “He said I could be valuable” Tatia shivering, remembering that voice. Quinlan nodded. The Master was in Rome, using Octavian and now had set his sights on Tatia. “You should sleep” Quinlan said quietly but Tatia pulled away from him. “Quinlan we have to go…now. The Master is looking for you, he thinks I’m valuable, my mother and father are de-“ she can’t finish her sentence as the horrible gruesome scene is played out over and over in her head. “We can’t leave. I brought this upon your family, your brother has asked that I stay and help them prepare to fight the strigio” Quinlan said as he pulled Tatia to the bed. Forcing her to at least lie down.

 

But Tatia was too anxious for sleep, at first she wanted to leave to escape her life as a princess but now she wanted to leave because Quinlan’s life could be in danger. Tears weld in her eyes as she thought about everything, her mother’s last words to her, so disappointed in her. Her father, never hearing another boring story from him again about his time as a young warrior and politician. The emotions were too difficult for her to handle and she found herself getting up and running towards her chambers and vomiting in the basin. Quinlan was on her heels, taking water from her amphora and pouring her a glass and handing her a towel. Quinlan went to put the basin out for the servants expecting to see last night’s dinner, instead it was blood. Not wanting her to panic, Quinlan helps her clean herself up and brings her to bed. He stays by her side until she falls asleep.

 

When the sun rises Tatia is still asleep and Quinlan goes downstairs and finds Cessarian talking with a tall woman, who’s dressed in red robes from top to bottom. The business in the palace is quiet. Servants are cleaning, and the guards are posted, but under the calmness you can sense the fear, the anxiety, the sorrow of losing both their sovereigns in one night.

 

The woman’s eyes narrow on Quinlan when he enters the throne room. “Mr. Quinlan, please come and meet our Priestess, Khadiya.” Cessarian says, and then excuses himself.  Before Quinlan can make her acquaintance the Priestess is on his heels. “Your father’s work…he’s been busy infiltrating Rome…I sensed the great evil and traveled here.” Quinlan nodded. “So you are no stranger to the Master” Quinlan asked. “No, I have heard tales of him since I was a little girl. I’ve also heard tales of you, the half strigio. Tell me Mr. Quinlan how is Tatia?” The Priestess asked very concerned. “Shaken up, but she is resting now.” Quinlan said a little defensively, he didn’t want the Priestess to disturb Tatia, she needed sleep. Perhaps she was sick or the events had stressed her out…has her vomiting blood.

 

The Priestess nods her head. “Very well, I will wait until she wakes up, then we have much to discuss.” Quinlan nods, not out of understanding, but courtesy. He then sets to task teaching the new king and his men all he needs to know about strigio. “Fire and silver” Quinlan starts as he begins to talk to them.

 

___________________________________________________________

 

**Meanwhile in Rome**

The Master sits in the cellar, smiling to himself, happy that Quintus received his welcome gift. He’d made his move, now he just waited for Quintus. Then the girl came into his mind.

 

He’d learned from Octavian that she was the youngest daughter of Marc Anthony and Cleopatra. The Master began to wonder what was so special about her, he sensed it through his soldier, she carried the child of Quintus. How was that possible. Then the Master realized that perhaps if Quintus in all of his rebellion refused to join him, then perhaps his child would, if he could take it and groom it in his own image.

 

 

 

 

**Please Review!!!!**

 

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Please R &R….I own nothing**

 

 

When Tatia awoke, she saw the Priestess in her room. She was laying candles out all over her floor and lighting.

 

“Priestess” Tatia said groggily. She was so exhausted, physically and mentally. Whatever the Priestess was doing, Tatia didn’t want any part of it. “It’s alright little Princess, I’m sure your very tired. I just wanted to check on you…and your aura.” Tatia collapses her head back on her pillow in frustration. “Please…that’s the last thing I care about right now.”

 

The Priestess walks over to her and motions for her to sit up. Tatia does so. “I know last night was very traumatizing for your family. But you will have bigger obstacles ahead of you.” With the candles burning, the Priestess began to chant over Tatia. Tatia tried not to roll her eyes at the Priestess. This was ridiculous, so much needed to be done, the Master was hunting Quinlan and now possibly her.

 

When the Priestess is done chanting the candles all go out, startling Tatia. “Your baby…I feel his aura now, he is strong” the Priestess says to Tatia calmly. “Baby…so I really am pregnant?” Tatia whispers so low she is surprised the Priestess hears her. The Priestess nods, and opens a bag and pulls out a small sack filled with herbs and leaves. “Here, drink every morning. You are carrying an immortal child, I don’t know the effects and toll it will take on your body, this should give you energy, prevent some sickness due to pregnancy.” Tatia took the sack from the Priestess and tears began to well into her eyes. This was overwhelming, and the only person in the world she wanted right now was her mother.

 

The Priestess embraced Tatia, as if she could read her mind told her “she is always here with you in spirit. She would want you to be strong.” Just then Quinlan walked in carrying some fruit and water for Tatia, he’d taken it out of the hand of a servant, insisting that he could bring it to the princess, he didn’t want her having too many visitors until he confirmed she was feeling better. The Priestess finished her embrace of Tatia and stood collecting her items. Meanwhile Quinlan placed the tray of food in front of Tatia, but she had no appetite, the sadness of becoming parentless and now having the responsibility of carrying an immortal child had exhausted her. “You must eat little Princess.” The Priestess said. “I will get some hot water and make you tea, Mr. Quinlan could you help me with the hot water.” Tatia picked up one grape and slowly chewed it, the act seemed to be tiresome.

 

Quinlan followed the Priestess out of Tatia’s room. After she flagged down a servant and requested some hot water, she turned to Quinlan. “She is with child, she is weak and sad, and now your father hunts the both of you.” Quinlan was taking aback by the boldness of the Priestess. He didn’t want to believe that Tatia was pregnant. But pregnancy would explain her symptoms, her aversion to silver suddenly, her scent, vomiting blood, all of these things would probably be due to her body attempting to protect a little strigio baby. He’d conceived a child with Tatia…the thought was baffling to him. But Quinlan was also growing tired of the Priestess. “Khadiya, understand this. The Master does not hunt me, I hunt him. I took some time off and now he’d like to continue this little game we started decades ago.” The Priestess nodded and added “only this time you have something valuable that you can’t stand to lose.” Quinlan didn’t respond.

 

When the servant appeared with the hot water the Priestess took it and went back inside Tatia’s room, Quinlan followed. He looked over at the tray and saw that Tatia had only eaten a few grapes and taken a small bite of the apple. He was worried about Tatia as well. A thought occurred to him that now he also had to be worried about the baby…his baby...the thought was still puzzling to him.

 

The Priestess handed Tatia the tea, and made sure she drank at least half of it. The tea must’ve worked because soon color began to restore to her cheeks, and Tatia found the strength to finish her apple. “If you need anything…you know where to find me” the Priestess said before leaving.

 

Finally alone, Quinlan came to sit beside her on the bed. “We will have to tell your family soon…about the baby…the longer we stay…the more danger we put them in.” Quinlan said caressing her face, before kissing her on the forhead. “How is this possible…I thought you told me you couldn’t get me pregnant” Tatia said quietly. “I honestly have no idea Tatia.” Hearing her actual name caused Tatia to inadvertently shiver. She couldn’t remember the last time Quinlan had said her given name, this was serious. “Are you ok…about this…your used to being alone..and now..” Tatia trailed her last thoughts off.

 

Quinlan hadn’t really had time to ponder the revelation that Tatia was with child. For the longest he’d been alone. He’d never had a family, and the only comrades he had were the men who fought with in battle, even then it was for a short time, they were either killed, or when the war was over went their own separate ways. Its not that Quinlan was ok with his solitude, he’d just become accustomed to it. But being in Cairo with Tatia’s family he could see the benefits in having people to love and protect. Quinlan tried to answer Tatia carefully “I’m adjusting to this unexpected revelation…but my upmost priority is keeping you…and the baby safe.” Tatia nodded her head slowly, just knowing she wasn’t alone was enough for now.

 

Later on that day, the dressmaker came to see Tatia and Selenne while they were overseeing their parents’ memorials. Because the bodies had been burned, Selenne was having a golden urn be made for each of their ashes. The dressmaker took measurements and was speaking with Selenne on the style of her dress.

 

When Selenne returned to Tatia, she was holding silver bracelets she recognized as her mother’s. “Here, you always liked these, I’m sure mother would’ve wanted you to have them.” Tatia was about to reach for them when she remembered it was silver. “Yes thank you, I’ll have them sent to my room now” Tatia said trying to sound casual, Selenne made a puzzled look, “just try them on now silly” she said attempting to place the bracelets on Tatia’s wrist herself.

When the bracelet’s touched Tatia’s wrist she yelped in pain, causing Selenne to drop the bracelet’s on the floor. “What is the matter with you? You’ve been acting strange all day…no not all day…since dinner the other night. Talk to me Tatia, I know this has been hard, losing them…so quickly and brutally…but we have each other.”

 

Tatia sighed, this would be hard to explain. “I’m pregnant” Tatia blurted out shutting her eyes as the words left her mouth. Selenne’s mouth was wide open as she sat down never taking her eyes off of Tatia. “Explain” was all Selenna could say. Tatia sighed again. “Quinlan didn’t just come here for gold in exchange to help the army. Mother and father promised him my blood…I guess virgin blood is like better than other blood. He had my blood, but then after that we became friends….and then more than friends.” Selenne was trying to process this. “Mr. Quinlan” she said shocked. “An immortal...how is that possible.” Selenne asked exasperated.

 

“I don’t know Selenne…this just happened, and now I’m just trying to adjust and figure things out” Tatia explained. She didn’t include the details about the deal she had to leave with Quinlan after the war or the Master, she didn’t want to complicate things even more.

 

“So you and Mr. Quinlan…are like together?” Selenne said a hint of amusement in her voice. “Umm…something like that. He just wants to keep us safe…so I guess were together by that default.” Selenne made a puzzled look at Tatia. “You two slept together, made a baby, and now he is concerned for you, I think that means you two are together because you care about each other, not because of the situation, but because of you know…love.” Tatia laid her head on the table “I don’t know how he feels about me…I don’t want to think about that right now” Tatia said softly on the verge of tears.

 

Selenne placed her arms around Tatia. She never would’ve imagined Tatia ending up pregnant, let alone pregnant by an immortal. Selenne suddenly felt a sting of jealousy, seeing how her sister had been able to conceive and she still had not. But Selenne pushed through it because she knew her sister needed her.

 

Later that day, Tatia, Selenne, Alexander, and Cessarian sat down dividing their parent’s things. After their things had been divided, the servants brought lunch. “Why are we eating with the gold utensils on the gold plates, where is the silver?” Alexander asked passively. “It’s all being polished” Selenne said quickly, blowing Alexander’s comment off. Tatia kept her head down, she had planned on telling her brothers about the pregnancy and Quinlan at their lunch, but now her nerves had gotten the better of her.

 

Just as they were finishing lunch Quinlan entered the room, requesting Cessarian’s presence. “Quinlan, please join us. Is there anything we can get you, wine…blood of a beautiful woman…” Cessarian said laughing. Alexander joined him laughing, while Tatia stared at her plate still basically full of food, trying not to make eye contact with anyone. Selenne stared at her sister nervously.  Quinlan raised one hand shaking his head, when the servant offered him wine. “The weapon we discussed the other day…its almost ready, I wanted to you to see the progress” Quinlan said politely.

 

Selenne looked at Quinlan fully for the first time. He was pretty muscular, and his voice was pretty alluring as well. Selenne could understand how Tatia would be attracted to him.

 

Selenne looked over at Tatia, she hadn’t eaten much and had been quiet for most of lunch, and now that Quinlan had come into the room her eyes seemed locked on her uneaten food. As Quinlan spoke to Cessarian she noticed he would take small glances at Tatia. His eyes would wander from her full plate to her face, he was worried about her as well.

 

When Quinlan and her brothers left the room, Selenne came to sit next to Tatia. “You’ve barely touched your food. I may not know a lot about carrying immortal…or half immortal babies…but I do know about carrying human babies, and the mother has to be well fed, for her strength and the baby’s health.” Tatia sighed, she just wanted to crawl back into bed and sleep the day away, to forget about all of this. You have to tell Cessarian and Alexander…soon…like tonight soon.” Selenne said pouring Tatia some water and handing it to her. Tatia took a sip. “I don’t think I’m ready yet” Tatia said nervously. “Well get ready…Tatia this is serious” Selenne didn’t want to sound harsh with her little sister but now that their mother was gone, someone had to step up and be her voice of reason, even if it was something Tatia didn’t want to hear.

 

Selenne leaves Tatia in the room, imploring her to finish her meal. Selenne is walking to her room when she notices Quinlan walking towards his room. Acting on purely big sister protective mode she grabs Quinlan’s arm and pulls him into the nearest empty room. Quinlan caught off guard allows himself to be pulled into the room when he realizes it is Selenne. “Listen, Tatia told me everything, you have to tell my brothers…also you should do the right thing and marry my sister” Selenne loudly whispers.  Quinlan is not surprised to hear that Tatia told Selenne about them, but he is surprised to hear Selenne demand a marriage proposal. Marriage had never been something Quinlan had considered. Marriage represented a normal life and as long as he had to deal with the Master he would never have a normal life.

 

Quinlan cleared his throat, trying to figure out something to say in this uncomfortable position Selenne had put him in. “You are correct, we should tell your brothers soon.” Quinlan responded as a matter of fact. “Also marry her” Selenne added not letting Quinlan get away that easy. “Perhaps that is something that Tatia and I should discuss” Selenne narrowed her eyes at Quinlan but nodded her head in agreement. Quinlan swiftly left the room, relieved to have escaped her inquisition.

 

As Quinlan walked closer to his room he contemplated very hard the idea of what marriage would mean for him. Quinlan wasn’t very convinced that a marriage right now was the smartest idea, the Master had set his sights on Tatia and the baby, and he had to keep his focus on protecting them. But then again marrying Tatia would be the honorable thing to do and Quinlan had always considered himself an honorable man. He definitely had strong feelings for Tatia, since the first night he met her she’d been constantly on his mind. Sometimes during battles Quinlan would find himself ruthlessly slaughtering men just to get back to her faster. He looked forward to the nights he spent with her, hearing her laughs, listening to her tell him about her country’s history, the art and statues she would show him, she seemed to fill a piece of him he didn’t know he needed.

 

When Quinlan arrived to his room, Sahiri was there. “I thought you’d like to bathe before the memorial” she said sweetly, but Quinlan could see her real intentions. “No thank you Sahiri, but I could use a favor from you. Do you know any good goldsmith?”

 

The memorial service is quiet and private and the family mourns the loss of Cleopatra and Marc Anthony. Later that night Cessarian is crowned with his wife by his side as his consort. Tatia and Quinlan barely make eye contact during the service or the coronation, almost as if they are actively avoiding each other, like if they make eye contact or exchange any pleasantries everyone will automatically know about them.

 

Later that night Quinlan doesn’t even come to Tatia’s room. This hurts Tatia’s feelings, regardless of whatever is going through Quinlan’s mind they still had to leave soon and figure out what to do about the Master, and Quinlan should be here to discuss that…and to discuss when they are going to tell her family…he should just be here. Tears started to fall from Tatia’s eyes, perhaps the thought of fatherhood and a life with her was starting to be too much for him, maybe he wanted to back out, leave Cairo without her. Tatia wiped her eyes, perhaps it was just the pregnancy making her behave this way.

 

That night Quinlan doesn’t come to see Tatai because he leaves the palace to find a goldsmith who can work all night for him. Sahari leads him to the goldsmith, having no idea what Quinlan needs with the man. The goldsmith has of course heard the rumors of the demon gladiator that helped Egypt win the war, so he is more than happy to help Quinlan, especially after Quinlan hands him a large sac of coins.

 

The next morning Tatia entered the breakfast room to find Cessarian and Alexander and his wife were already eating. They greeted her when she entered, and Tatia took a seat next to Cessarian. Cessarian looked up from his coffee and placed his hand on Tatia’s cheek, “you look so pale today little sister…perhaps we should call a physician” Tatia shook her head “no I’m fine, its just been a troubling past few days.” Cesarrian nodded accepting his sister’s excuse. Wanting to change the subject to something else Alexander cleared his throat, “Is the weapon ready? I wanted to discuss it with Quinlan but I couldn’t find him after dinner or this morning.” The question was directed towards Cessarian but Alexander’s wife smiled and answered him “well…one of the servants said he left the palace last night with Sahairi, someone told me they’ve been getting pretty close since he’s been here…like really close…like re-“ “alright Yohonne, we get it” Alexander said annoyed…he hated gossip, and he especially hated it when his wife was helping spread it, which usually she was.

 

Tatia can’t seem to hear anything over her own breathing, she thinks she’s going to pass out, or perhaps her heart is going to burst. Yohonne was always gossiping, but usually her gossip was always accurate. Had Quinlan also been sleeping with a servant girl this entire time…was she pregnant too…did he really want to be with her…had he left with her? Tatia was jostled out of her thoughts by Cessarian speaking, “well…regardless Quinlan is still a man and a man has needs, so it’s none of our business, as long as he helps us with this strigio problem.” When Cessarian finishes his breakfast and gets ready to leave, Tatia wants to tell him, tell him everything and get this over with. But she is too afraid, too afraid of what he will think of her, what he will do with the knowledge that she carries the child of an immortal, Tatia is afraid that perhaps her family would cast her out. Even though she knows she must leave soon to protect them, she is afraid of losing their love, they’re all she has left in this world.

 

Tatia spends the rest of the morning and afternoon in bed, she doesn’t hear from Quinlan all day. A servant brings her lunch and at first she has no appetite, but then she walks by her mirror and sees her reflection, her eyes are hollow, and her face isn’t its usually fullness, and then Tatia looks at her belly, its flat, shouldn’t her baby be growing, she wondered. Perhaps he couldn’t grow because Tatia was barely eating, she’d been so caught up in herself and Quinlan that she’d forgotten about her baby…because it was her baby. Tatia touched her belly and whispered “I’m sorry.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry its been awhile, I just recently moved to New York so I've been soo busy. This chapter is a little short, but a longer one coming soon!!

 

I own nothing....

* * *

 

When Quinlan returns from the goldsmith Sahari is still on his heels, following him up the stairs to his room. He thanked her when they arrived at the goldsmith, but for some reason she'd stayed the whole time the work was being done. Now they were back and she was still behind him. When he reaches his door he turns to Sahari and then looks around to make sure no one sees them and he pulls her into his room. Sahari is delighted, even though they were only together his first two nights in the palace, Sahari had been infatuated with him ever since. He'd blown her off since then, but she still held out hope. "So are you going to tell me who the ring is for" she asked wrapping her arms around his neck.

Quinlan knew that he could have this effect on some women, he'd have them for one night and then after that they were like leeches, and he has found that the best way to handle situations like these were to be blunt and straightforward. He removes her hands from his neck, "the ring is for the woman I love, Princess Tatia" he said gruffly and then he stared at Sahari emotionless, basically saying 'your move'. Sahari was shocked to hear Quinlan express any type of desire for the little boring princess. She'd never even seen or heard about them being together, and the servants usually knew everything about the royal family. Sahari laughed and placed her hand on his chest, "really…little Princess Tatia, who reads books all day and stares at the paintings on the wall. Be serious…besides, gladiator or not, do you think the king is just going to let you marry his sister or something" Quinlan removed her hand and opened the door for her. "Yes" he simply said as he escorted her out and closed the door behind her.

Sahiri saw red, she thought Quinlan would eventually want to be with her. Take her away from servitude, she wanted him, she would still have flash backs of their first night together, him deep inside of her, his lips on her breasts, she thought he felt the same way. Sahari was angry, and she wanted someone to feel this pain just like her.

Quinlan was relived to be rid of Sahari, but soon he would have to deal with Cessarian and his reaction to do this. No doubt Sahari was telling every servant about the encounter. With the ring in his pocket, Quinlan was walking towards the throne room to find Cessarian and ask for Tatia's hand in marriage when he heard a scream and muffled voices from down the hallway, near Tatia's room. He sped to her room and swung the door open to reveal Sahari on top of Tatia attempting to strangle her. "You little stupid spoiled child…you have everything…leave him be…" Tatia was attempting to remove Sahari's hands from her throat, but she'd caught her off guard, she'd been asleep when suddenly she felt hands wrap around her throat. Quinlan sped over and picked Sahari off of Tatia holding her by the throat, he was about to break her neck but the guards arrived saving her, for now. Sahari was arrested and she had tears in her eyes as she screamed over and over again "why don't you love me?"

When the guards had left with Sahari, Quinlan rushed over to Tatia who was drinking some water. "Are you alright?" He asks concern all in his voice. Tatia had no response that would equal the fear, and rage she felt. Fearful for her life and the baby, and rage that the rumors had been true, Quinlan had been sleeping with the servant girl. He attempts to touch her face but she swats his hand away. "I'm fine, please leave my room" she says tightly.

"I'm sorry Tatia, I slept with Sahari the first two nights I was in Cairo and she just developed feelings for me…I swear to you after the night I had your blood I never touched her again…only you Tatia…I swear it" Quinlan said softly. She'd never seen him this vulnerable before, it was almost amusing that she could make him, this strong deadly predator, this weak." Tatia is about to ask him if he really was out of the palace all night with her when Quinlan suddenly lowers his eyes and stares at her belly, he then drops to his knees and places his head on her stomach, like he hears something.

Quinlan apologizes to Tatia, he wants her happy and when she rejected his touch it felt like he'd touched silver. When he saw Tatia about to respond to his apology he became distracted by the sound of a second heartbeat, at first he thought someone else had entered the room, but then he realized it was the child's heartbeat. Suddenly every thought or hesitation he'd had about everything between him and Tatia and pending fatherhood became solidified. It was real…she really did carry his child. Quinlan pressed Tatia closer to him as he listened. "I can hear his heart beat" Quinlan said softly. Tatia quietly gasped, the baby was ok, she was worried that perhaps she had starved it or something, and then when Sahari was suffocating her, her only thought had been the baby. Tears welled in Tatia's eyes, her baby was ok, was all she could think.

Suddenly Selenne and Cessarian come into her room to check on her after seeing Sahari being taken away by the guards and screaming for Quinlan's love and death to Tatia. "What is going on" Cessarian says loudly. Tatia is startled to see Cessarian and Selenne there and Quinlan slowly gets up keeping his eyes however on Tatia's belly. "Tatia are you alright?" Cessarian says urgently. Tatia is trying to formulate a sentence in her head but she can only respond by nodding. "Quinlan?" Cessarian said questioningly. Quinlan finally looks up and at Cessarian and Selenne, "I am in love with your sister, and I intend to ask for her hand in marriage?" Quinlan said simply pulling the golden band out of his pocket, it was covered in innate designs, that Tatia recognized as her ancestors writing for love. "Quinlan?" Tatia questioned softly. "It took the goldsmith all night and most of the day…that's where I've been this whole time" Quinlan said looking to Tatia. His declaration was definitely surprising to everyone but Selenne, she knew he'd do the honorable thing.

Cessarian was in shock. Quinlan…in love with his sister…wanting to marry her. "I think I need a little bit of a back story before I process this" Cessarian said. "Mother and father promised Quinlan my blood, if he came to help fight…Quinlan and I became friends…then closer than friends…I'm pregnant…the Master wants the baby…that is basically it" Tatia said tiredly as she sat down on her bed. Selenne came to sit next to her holding her hand. Quinlan stood in front of Cessarian waiting for his reaction. Cessarian sighed and placed his hands on his face. "Your pregnant? I thought that was impossible…you're in danger against the Master? So that night he was here for you?" Cessarian questioned looking at Quinlan. "I believe so" Quinlan answered softly. "That makes you responsible for the deaths of my parents…why should I then just hand my little sister over to you?" Cessarian questioned, trying to understand all of this.

"Because the longer we stay here, the more danger we put you all in, the Master wants the child, I don't know exactly why, but he is always searching for an apprentice, someone to help him with his bidding. I have a safe place to hide Tatia." Quinlan said. "But what about physicians to check on her and the baby" Selenne questioned. "I've made arrangements for everything" Quinlan simply answered.

This was news to Tatia. She had no idea that Quinlan had made plans for them to hide somewhere and that he would make sure a physician was available.

Cessarian was torn, but then he suddenly remembered his mother's last words 'Quinlan protect Tatia'. "Did mother know about this?" He asked. "Not the baby, but she knew Quinlan and I had been…together" Tatia said nervously. Cessarian had always trusted his mother's advice and judgment. If she had trusted Quinlan with Tatia, then he could as well. "Well…if you wish to ask for my sister's hand then lets do it properly. Someone get Alexander, lets fill him in."

Alexander of all the siblings was the most light-hearted. Cessarian stressed about being a good ruler, Selenne stressed on being a good wife and hopefully mother, Tatia stressed on always wanting more than palace life, and Alexander just lived. Of course he was surprised to discover that Tatia and Quinlan had had a whole secret relationship during the war, but he was also happy because he finally had some good gossip before his wife. Thinking about the look on her face when she found out would sustain his smile for weeks to come.

Because of her pregnancy, Cessarian wanted Tatia and Quinlan married quickly. In case while they were still in the palace, she began to show signs of pregnancy. The ceremony would be private just for the family and a few invited guests, including the Priestess to perform the wedding ceremony. Selenne had planned everything and even helped the dress maker with Tatia's dress.

Quinlan and Tatia however had barely seen each other for the past several days. Quinlan finished the weapon that could be used to fight strigio. It was an aerial launcher that shot silver spears. Quinlan then went to work on making sure everything was in order for their journey. Quinlan had written to the abbott explaining to him the situation and requesting a safe place to stay, the abbott had of course agreed and had promised to find Quinlan a physician that could be trusted. Quinlan planned on bringing Tatia to the monastery first and then when the baby was born he would have them sail to his home in Mesopotamia, he made sure arrangements had been made to open the home again. Quinlan was surprised to hear a knock at his door this late as he was finishing his letter to Froily the man he'd paid to keep up his home until he returned one day, hopefully having rid this world of the Master. Quinlan answers the door and he is surprised to see Tatia there standing in her night gown and robe.

He allows her to enter the room, and she walks over to his balcony overlooking the west side of the garden. "You've got a better view than me" she says quietly as she leans over, letting the night breeze flow through her hair. This is the first time she's been inside his room, in this guest room at all. "Well…honored guest and all" he responds. Tatia laughs a little, and the sound eases Quinlan's spirits. He can't remember the last time he'd heard her laugh or saw her smile. Quinlan comes up behind her, wrapping his arms around her and resting one side of his face on the top of her head, taking in her scent. "I couldn't sleep…I hope I didn't wake you" Quinlan responded by picking Taitia up bridal style and saying "no…but you need rest…big day and stuff tomorrow" Tatia laughed as Quinlan gently placed her in his bed, then got in beside her and pulled the blanket over them. He wrapped his arm around her and closed his eyes, this was nice…being here with her like this, he couldn't describe the feeling, it just felt…complete.

In the early hours of the morning, Tatia wakes up in Quinlan's arms. Today is their wedding day, but Tatia can only think about the obstacles to come. She wants to remember this moment, the calm before the storm. Tatia looks at Quinlan's face, he looks as serious asleep as he does awake. The thought makes her smile. "Stop staring at me and go back to sleep" he says softly, with his eyes still closed. Tatia's smile widens, Quinlan was such a beautiful specimen, and now he was all hers. Tatia leans over and kisses his lips and then moves over to kiss his jaw. Quinlan smirks as his hand travels from her waist and now up to her breast. He softly massages one breast causing Tatia to softly moan. Hearing her moan, gets Quinlan hard quickly. He gently pulls Tatia on top of him to where she is straddling him and eases her onto his hardness. Tatia is uncomfortable for a moment adjusting to the new angle and sensations. At first she isn't sure what to do but Quinlan takes her by the waist gently easing her up and down his hardness until Tatia catches the rhythm and moves with him. This is a whole new sensation for her, being on top of him, she felt so full and in control of their love making. When Tatia felt the familiar tightening sensation inside of her, Quinlan reached down and began to use his thumb to tease her clit. The feeling brings Tatia over the edge and she's tumbling over with her release. Quinlan still hard inside of her holds her waist as he sits himself up to where they are face to face while she still rides him. Tatia moves her hands from Quinlan's chest to around his neck and they kiss. Quinlan's stinger elongates by habit, he isn't sure if he should take her blood, with the baby and all, but she nods her head. Quinlan lifts her wrist with his free hand while the other is still around her waist managing his strokes, he takes a small amount from her wrist. While he does so he feels Tatia tighten around his member again and she's toppling over the edge once again, and Quinlan follows her this time. With him still inside her Tatia lowers her forehead to meet his "I love you" she whispers, "and I you Tatia" Quinlan responds.

A few hours later when Tatia leaves Quinlan's room she is bombarded by her sister with food and her dress fitting. "Your waist is fine…but your breasts have gotten bigger…maybe from the pregnancy…or all that immortal sex" Selenne teased her. Tatia rolled her eyes. "No I'm serious I've heard good sex makes your breast grow…I swear it" Selenne said defending herself, causing both of them to erupt in laughter.

The ceremony was in the evening, afterwards the family had a small reception. The night was filled with soft laughter and wine. The party didn't go all night because they knew the next evening Quinlan and Tatia would have to leave, outside the city gates they had found several strigio. The guards had been able to kill them with no casualties but the Master was rearing up for another attack.

Their wedding night was much less active than the morning of their wedding. Tatia sat on Quinlan's balcony staring down at the ring on her finger, and she smiled. Tatia had never thought being a wife and now a pending mother would make her happy, but even with the Master after them, she felt a fullness she never thought possible. Quinlan was inside packing; they'd decided to leave the next night.

After he had finished packing, Quinlan came and sat next to Tatia. He placed his arm around her shoulders and the two stared at the stars together. "I don't know if I'm going to be a good husband or father, but I give you my word that I will protect you and the baby with everything I have" Tatia's eyed brimmed with tears…she'd become so emotional since the pregnancy. Quinlan reached his hand over and wiped a tear from her eye, and kissed her softly. Tatia then laid her head on Quinlan's shoulder, the day had been exhausting.

Meanwhile…

The Master sits in Rome contemplating his next move. He'd set up a nice nest for himself and his newly created strigio brethren in Rome. He knew eventually Quintus would leave Cairo taking the woman carrying his child with him. The Master would need to send some foot soldiers to follow and observe while the Master contemplated his next move.

 

 

A/N: Please Review!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I own nothing. I know its been a while, but I recently moved to NYC and getting settled here has been hectic, but I finally found some time to write a very quick and short chapter. Please R&R

8 months later: Rome, Italy

With the Master's army on their trail, Quinlan ran as fast as he could, while carrying a very pregnant Tatia. "aah" Tatia screamed in agony. What a perfect time for the baby to be coming. Quinlan ran to the carriage and deposited Tatia inside, while he took the reigns and sped off. He'd had a plan in case the Master found them in Rome, he'd arranged another safe house in Paris, he just needed to get to the boat.

Inside the carriage, Tatia tried to steady herself on the seat as the carriage rocked side to side. Her stomach felt as though it was going to explode, perhaps the baby was trying to dig its way out through her intestines.

Tatia thought of her mother, how she wished she was here, her sister, the Priestess, anyone, anyone to tell her it was going to be ok.

Suddenly a burst of pain like no other hit Tatia, she felt it from her pelvis to her stomach. Her body was telling her the baby was coming. Tatia's body told her to push, she did, and felt down between her thighs, she could feel the head. Tatia panicked, this was really happening, her body pushed again, Tatia began to feel weak, as if the baby was taking all of her energy.

Tatia reached down and could feel the head and shoulders, but when looked at her hand, she saw blood, with her last bit of energy she yelled for Quinlan, then everything went dark.

Quinlan arrived at the boat and signaled to the captain to start the sails. When he opened the carriage door, to his horror Tatia was lying on the floor of the carriage, in a pool of her own blood, with a baby boy between her thighs. Neither mother nor child were moving or seemed to be breathing. Quinlan first gingerly picked up the child, he was beautiful. His face or skin didn't seem to bare any curse or mark.

Suddenly the baby began to stir in his arms and cough up blood. Then Quinlan turned his attention to Tatia, "my love" he whispered to afraid to speak any louder. No sound of a heart beat, her skin was cold, Quinlan took a breath. Approaching he could hear the Master's army approaching. "Quinlan" Tatia whispered. Quinlan's eyes shot up to Tatia's face, shock, relief, joy, Quinlan felt it all.

He helped Tatia out of the carriage and got his family secured on the boat. With great hesitance and anxiety Quinlan gave the captain the signal to sail off, he never liked the water, especially sailing.

On the boat, Quinlan placed the baby in Tatia's arms, after securing them in the cabin below deck. Quinlan heated up some water and they both washed the baby together. "He's perfect" Tatia whispered. Quinlan stared at her until Tatia looked up and caught his eye, "I thought you were dead", he whispered. Quinlan leaned over and placed his forehead on Tatia's. 'Family' Quinlan finally understood what those soldiers on the battlefield felt when they marched into war, having something other than yourself to fight for, it felt over whelming and amazing at the same time. Overwhelming, because now the Master finally knew Quinlan's weakness, what he would die for, what he would go towards the end of the earth to fight for, and amazing because he was finally apart of something, finally had people to love and to be loved back.

"Marc" Tatia said, pulling Quinlan out of his trance. Quinlan nodded in agreement, Marc Anthony had been a great leader and soldier. "Marc" he said as he stared at the baby. The warm bath soothed him into a soft slumber, and he fluttered his eyes closed.

30 years later; Liverpool England

It was dark and Quinlan had just finished luring his victim into the alley. After he finished draining her, he left the body slumped over. He quickly began to walk home, he had a sneaky suspicion he was being watched. Just as Quinlan turned the corner to a dark road, he heard foot steps behind him on the cobble stones. The faster he walked, the faster he heard the footsteps. Quinlan reached into coat for his sword, but stopped when suddenly a hooded figure appeared and drew a sword against his throat. Of course he recognized the sword, he'd gifted to his beloved wife so many years ago. "Tatia" Quinlan whispered. Pulling back the black hood, Tatia revealed herself. Quinlan's heart sank, she was breath taking as always, of course not aging a day since she gave birth to their son. The blade of the sword pressed closer to his neck, almost drawing his blood. "where's my son?"


End file.
